


Barricades

by hbomba



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I received asked for a fic with the premise that Lauren has stopped showing affection to Bo because she is sleeping with other people despite telling her to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barricades

__

What brought them together was now tearing them apart. Lauren sat in the corner of the couch, her knees crossed between them. She was in her bunker. Bo had tried to kiss her but she had stopped Bo with her fortress of solitude--that was what Bo called the pillow fort Lauren had erected around herself--and a quick comment to redirect Bo‘s attention.

“Lauren,” Bo interrupted. “What’s going on?” In the stark white light of Lauren’s loft, they sized each other up. Bo reached out and took Lauren’s hand in her own. She stroked her fingers and cocked her head at the blonde. “Tell me.” She squeezed Lauren’s hand.

“I can’t.” Lauren said at last.

“Lauren, we haven’t made love in weeks. I could believe that you weren’t in the mood or that you were busy if you didn’t look at me the way you do.”

Lauren stuttered. “Bo,” she sighed. “I love you, I’m just having a hard time reconciling sharing you.”

“But--”

“I know what I said before. But then when I saw you in bed with that woman and you wouldn’t even look at me...”

Bo scooted closer to the fortress. “I was naked.”

“And?” Lauren pointed to herself. “I’m your doctor and your lover. What haven’t I seen?”

“Okay, maybe so but I was in the middle of having sex with another woman.”

“If that doesn’t just fill your heart with joy, I don’t know what will,” Lauren said sarcastically.

“You said it was okay. You even helped pick her out.”

“I know I did.” Lauren’s eyes kept trained on their hands. “But I was wrong.”

“What are you saying?”

Lauren’s other hand came to rest on Bo’s. “I just want you. Just you.”

“I’m right here.” Bo kissed her hands. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Eventually, you will have to feed and I don’t think I can spend another night thinking about who’s kissing your lips and who’s touching your body.”

Bo had heard this all before. It was an occupational hazard for a succubus. She could make anyone love her but she could only love Lauren. And what Lauren didn’t know was that Bo had lost her taste for attractive strangers and beautiful bar patrons. She couldn’t stomach the random encounters either. She intentionally picked women that looked like Lauren and when she was with these fake Laurens she thought only of the real one. She also didn’t know that afterwards Bo would escort them out before they could fully dress and take an hour long shower, washing any taste, smell or memory from her being. And then and only then would she seek out the real Lauren for companionship and, up until recently, to make love.

“Kiss me,” Bo said, her voice sounding loudly through the silence.

“What will that prove?” Lauren was distant still.

“Nothing. Everything. Kiss me because I want to kiss you.” Bo pulled a pillow from between them, threw it on the floor and inched closer.

When Bo’s face was a breath away from hers, Lauren placed her hands on either side and held her at bay.

“I love you,” Bo whispered, her eyes capturing Lauren’s at last. They sat that way for minutes, Lauren roiled by her feelings and Bo, holding her breath for a change in her that might never come again. “Kiss me,” Bo said again.

When Lauren opened her mouth to protest, Bo covered it with her own. A long, slow kiss that bolstered her confidence. A kiss that broke down her walls and shattered her fear. A kiss that reignited the fire that she felt for Bo. 

Bo leaned into Lauren’s side and sighed. “It’s only ever been you.”

Lauren softened, brushing the dark hair aside and turning Bo to face her. “Kiss me,” she said.  
__

Fin.


End file.
